The Boy In The Bowtie
by Edwards-daughterxoxo
Summary: Blaine, so wanting Kurt, decides to stalk him all the way to the graveyard, however thats not were everything kicks off... it's their dorm that's were all hell breaks loose. Can Blaine Try To Get Kurt After This Madman Appears? Rated high T/low M R&R
1. Mr Who

The Boy In The Bowtie.

Chapter One- Mr Who

**Hey Peeps, this is my first Klaine/ Doctor Who fanfiction **

**But I hope you like it :D **

**Edwards-Daughterxoxo**

"Hey mom." Kurt pressed his lips together as he sat on the fine and crispy autumn leaves in front of her grave. "Got anything to tell me? No, I wish I had." He sighed as he brushed his fingers along the writing. He felt connected to her, well he always has felt connected to her obviously but this was an odd feeling and yet it supported him so much.

"You might have known about dad?" He asked her, tears slowly formed in his eyes. "Well, instead of praying to God, I'm going to pray to you instead, because number one I don't believe in God and number 2, I have faith in you." He paused, waiting for his mom to show him a warm, kind hearted smile. "So….Here goes, Right?" he waited until he truly believed no one could hear him except him and his mom. He forced his eyes shut, interlocked his fingers with his other hand and got rid of all the negative thoughts in his very tidy head then took a deep breath.

"Mom, I would like you to help dad to get better." He weakly smiled. "I know it's the Doctors and the nurse's job to help him on his way but an extra push from his family could really help him. Hey look I know this is stupid but…" his mouth stopped as he began to cry. "I couldn't bare to lose him..." he murmured as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I've already lost you… So please help him, for me?" he waited for a reply but he didn't get one. "Thanks." He sighed as he opened his eyes and reread the writing on his moms grave.

"Kurt, what are you doing out here?" A voice that Kurt recognised instantly made its way to his ears. He turned around to see that Blaine Anderson kid, standing on the path, watching him with eager eyes.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt stammered as he stood to his feet. "What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Oh God…What did you hear?" Kurt began to panic,

"Calm Down Kurt, I was just walking by…" Blaine mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously….

"You were walking through a grave yard….At.." Kurt checked his watch. "At 9:40 at night. Sure you were just 'Walking' By." Kurt said doing bunny rabbit ears on walking.

"Ok, I was following you." Blaine admitted as he approached the smaller boy.

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." Blaine replied to his comment with a snigger. "So how much did you hear?"

"Not that much…." Kurt raised an eye brow. "Ok, Ok, I heard when you were talking to your mom, about your dad and Kurt, I am truly sorry about what I heard.."

"It's ok; I see where you're coming from."

"You do?" Blaine replied astonished.

"Yeah, how can anybody get their eyes off this Dalton Uniform?" Kurt grinned, Blaine grinned back warmly.

"But if there's anything that I could do.."

"Blaine, stop, your sounding like Mr Schuester-,"

"Mr Who?"

"My Spanish teacher and The teacher of glee from back when I was at Mckinley High, but it don't matter." Kurt explained

"Oh-Kay?"

"So stop worrying about me, I'm a tough cookie." Blaine answered that with a smile. "Now I'm going back to Dalton, feel free to follow me back there as well." Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt make his way past him.

Blaine turned around watching Kurt swagger away, leaving him in the dark and the cold misty air of October take its toll on the people there. He stood there looking around, just to make sure no zombies attacked him… His nerves in his body tingled as he swore he heard another voice from behind him.

"Kurt!" he called out. "Wait Up! I'm coming!" he darted from his place in a flash.

The pair made it back at Dalton Academy quickly, knowing that If they were to be caught they were in deep shit from their teachers, their parents plus they might even face a detention and Blaine couldn't stand that since he's got a perfect record of perfectness; just like his hair.

Blaine walked Kurt back to his doom quietly before they stood there... in complete silences as the smaller body rocked up and down on the balls of his feet and the larger body looked down playing with his fingers.

"Well….I guess this is goodnight." Blaine sighed as he looked into Kurt's light blue eyes.

"Don't be daft, you're in the same dorm as me."

"Oh yeah…" Blaine whispered to himself dumbfounded as Kurt unlocked the door and marched in. Blaine quietly closed the door behind then sighed to himself, still interlocking and unlocking those fingers of his.

"Blaine, what on earth are you doing?" Kurt asked as he hung his blazer up, then staring at Blaine's puppy dog reactions.

"Me? I…Urm…I…" Blaine searched for words as Kurt still was looking at him confused. "Was practising…"

"Practising? For what?"

Blaine was still in that state where he couldn't even move his lips.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I,"

"Blaine I didn't know you did impressions." Kurt smiled as he glanced over him.

"I don't,"

"Really because you're doing a great goldfish." Then Kurt began to do an impression of Blaine right now.

"Kurt..." Blaine wined as he tried to not laugh at his impression. "Stop it.."

"Ok, ok, well, unlike some people I have double maths in the morning." Kurt was super jealous of Blaine, considering he got the morning off just because he was Blaine and Blaine is and always will be Mr Perfect. Kurt strolled to the bathroom with his unfashionable pj's and wash bag, leaving Blaine all alone in the cold dorm.

And as soon as Kurt locked that door, Blaine had already dashed for his baggy pj's that made him feel like a right chav but they were comfy and besides, who was going to see him in them…

Only Kurt.

Unhappy, he sighed. He wanted Kurt since the day he walked on to through the doors of Dalton Academy correction, since his car tire touched the car parking lot, that's when he wanted him.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned as he slowly approached him, like he was some sort of dangerous animal, maybe a wild dog?

"Kurt." He replied. Kurt walked over to his bed by the window, shivered just the once before he threw his bed covers over.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked him, finally plucking up the courage, well, to make the first move.

"Yes Blaine?" he replied whilst placing his eye mask on.

"I…..Do you want me to turn the lights off?" Blaine answered so quickly it was impossible to understand ever mind to listen it it.

"Please.." Kurt said in a yawn. Blaine got up and sighed as he turned the lights off. He wondered back to his bed and gazed at the ceiling, making swirling patterns within it.

Finally the Pair went to sleep.

"Blaine." Someone whispered as they shook his shoulder. Blaine rolled over his perfect hair was the messy dark brown curls that he'd despised but many people loved. "Blaine!" the voice said more demanding.

"Don't let the nyan cat eat me…" He mumbled into the pillow, the voice groaned annoyed as they grasped the cup of water on Blaine's bed side table and chucked it over him, he shot up mumbling random things that occurred in his weird dream, he rubbed his eyes hard maybe he was still thinking he was in a dream when Kurt was leaning over him with the cup.

"Dude…What…What time is it?" he asked him yawning

"4:48" Kurt answered.

"What's that?" Blaine asked as he slowly grasped that there was a police box in the dormitory, right in front of his bed. "Kurt, answer me…"

"It's the Doctor!" Kurt exclaimed clapping his hand quietly as he shot up standing in front of the dark blue object that Blaine could barely see.

"Why do we need a Doctor?" he asked as he flopped back onto the bed.

"It's the Doctor, wait maybe that's what mom brought to help me! A Doctor!" Kurt exclaimed

"But remember Kurt, I'm not that sort of Doctor." This man who was dimly lit told him, Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed him in.

"Well, are you comin?" Kurt asked Blaine as yawned and sat up.

"Do you even know him?" Blaine wondered as he swaggered to his feet. Kurt paused as him warmly smiled at the rag head Blaine.

"Cause I do." He answered positive, "So you are coming?" he slowly walked in as he rubbed his eyes and then the gold pure light which surrounded him blinded them.

"Whaaaa?" Blaine mumbled as his eyes adjusted to the light, he blinked hard as his thoughts took over . _It was massive_! He thought_. I swear it was some sort of police box before…._

He poked his head out of the door to see a normal police box.

Kurt chuckled

"That's how I reacted." He told Blaine as he stood behind him.

"How?" Blaine replied as he turned to Kurt.

"It's a long story." Kurt grinned. "Maybe if we have time, I'll tell it to you someday."

"So….Where do you boys want to go, all of space of time as your backyard, we can go anywhere and everywhere, back to the tutor times or into the 70th century, it's your choice." The Doctor grinned mainly at Kurt


	2. He Was Blaine, The Newcomer

The Boy In The Bowtie . 

Chapter Two – He Was Blaine, The Newcomer.

"This is a Wha- Wha now?" Blaine Asked for the 20th time this 20th time this morning.

"Blaine! This is a TARDIS meaning-,"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's not that hard Dave." The Doctor told him as he played with the controls.

"It's Blaine actually!" Blaine snapped back "And I know what it stands for, but what does do?"

"It's a Time Machine also a Space Machine I guess…" Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine, he smiled back. Kurt always made Blaine smile, without a doubt.

Blaine peered at the dark corridors and stairways….wondering, thinking.

"Where do they go?" He mumbled to himself as he squinted hard as he tried to follow the faded gold light.

"Follow them and find out." The Doctor grinned madly at him, Blaine already knew this guy would be a kick up the backside….repeatedly but Kurt (somehow) liked him; Even though he 'borrowed' the nutty professor's jacket and customised it with the professor's bow tie and braces.

"That's the problem, I sorta don't wont to find out what's in them."

"Don't worry, nothing bites here, except somewhere there is a Molf, long red thing with lots of teeth and I mean lots of." The Doctor laughed at himself.

"Thanks for the support..." Blaine groaned sarcastically.

"No worries." He answered, not understanding that was a sarcastic comment.

"Here," Kurt whispered so quietly it was like he never said a thing. "I'll come with, you." He tapped the smaller boys nose as he raced to a random corridor, Blaine quickly followed.

"So how do you know this man?" Blaine asked Kurt as he finally caught up with him.

"It all started when I was eight.."

"_Hey dad!" He Exclaimed excited as his dad walked through the doors of the hospital. Kurt raced to his father happily but when his father never let go of the bear hug he was trapped in, He knew something had happened, and he didn't like it. _

"_Dad?" he spoke into his chest then looking up to see his father crying. _

"_Kurt, your mom." He choked on his own words as he tried so hard to break the news to his son. "Mom's not coming home tonight." _

"_What?" Kurt said astonished. "Why?" he questioned like all eight year olds do. _

"_You're Mother has gone to live with the angels." He choked once more. _

"_Doesn't she want to live with us no more?" he wondered as Kurt began to sob. _

"_Of course she does. It's just..." Burt paused as he tried to find the suitable words to tell Kurt about his mother's death. "Your mom was very ill and no Doctor could make her better, with all the medicines he gave her, so the angels said that if she went to heaven with them, she wouldn't be ill no more." _

"_But I want Mom!" Kurt cried as his father pulled him into another hug,_

"_But she went with them so she wasn't making us upset." _

"_How was she making us upset?" He wondered. _

"_Kurt, did you enjoy seeing Mom in that bed, not able to hug you or pick you up?"_

"_No." _

"_So after a while, she decided it would be better to leave us than make us suffer." Burt explained. _

"_But?" Kurt sobbed. Burt pulled his son away and crouched to his level. _

"_No buts, she told me before she left that she loved you so very much and always will and nothing would change that but if you ever want to remember her, she always be in here." Burt tried to grin as tears dripped of his torn face and his sausage fingers tapped Kurt's chest tightly. "And if you want to relive a memory, there all in here." He said as he lay his finger on his head, then went to brush a rouge hair from his sons pale and tear stained face. Kurt nodded at his father as he hugged him tightly. _

_The rest of the night was quiet. His father had read him Pandora's Box, tucked him in, kissed him good night and left. _

_Kurt stared blankly at the roof waiting for some sort of Christmas miracle, in October. He glanced at the clock, it read 3:37am, he swore his dad tucked him in at 10? Then suddenly he heard a wheezing noise from outside as a bright light shone through his blinds, on and off, on and off, then a loud 'bong'. Kurt sat up, gazing through the cracks in his blinds. He slowly got up and looked outside. Standing up against the oak tree, was a dark blue box, police it read. Kurt gasped as he raced quietly down the stairs and out to his backyard. He stopped in his tracks. _

_A figure that wasn't there before lent against the police box, and then it glanced over Kurt, smiling an apologetic smile._

"_H-Hello?" Kurt questioned the figure. _

"_Why hello Kurt Hummel." It answered back. It's deep voice louder than expected._

"_Where did you come from?" Kurt asked_

"_It all started with a stalk." This figure replied. "No, I came from the police box." _

"_In there?" _

"_Where else?" he smiled warmly again. _

"_Who are you?" Kurt asked taking two steps forward._

"_I'm the Doctor." _

"_Then go away." Kurt told him harshly. "You didn't make my mom better, now she's not here." _

"_Your mother, yes I heard about her and I am so sorry, she was a great runner. I knew your mother before she had you." _

"_Wait a moment…..Are you THE Doctor?" He mumbled as his shoes. _

"_The Doctor, has she told me about you?" _

"_You were just a fairy-tale, a comic strip, something that she like to tell me about on weekends." Kurt smiled._

"_A comic strip, your mom had some imagination didn't she?" he grinned as he approached Kurt, he backed away. _

"_Don't worry, I don't bite." He grinned then turned away, Kurt sighed….Until this mad man snapped his jaws at him which made him scream._

"_Shhhh!" He panicked as his massive hand closed his jaw shut. "Now, I'll be back before you know it." He removed his hand and Kurt nodded. "You can't tell anybody about this. So it's a secret that needs to be kept away from adults, you got that?" he grinned. Kurt nodded. _

"_See you later, Hummel." He grinned as he made his way to the blue box and in a matter of minutes it was disappearing until it vanished completely._

_Many days passed without Kurt's mom and then came the funeral. _

_Burt offered Kurt's hand as they made their way to were the body was. Burt and The Priest said some words, but when Kurt turned around, that man was there watching from a while back with a smaller male by his left and by him was another man, smallest of them all . Kurt waved slowly at him with his hand and they all waved back. _

_He was now 13 and high school was NOT the best place to be gay. Well to Kurt anyway. He knew being gay was ok but it was the people who didn't like it, didn't like him either. Judging a book by its friggin cover is never the right way to make friends._

_But some people did put the side that he liked men and liked him for who he was. Mercedes Jones for example. Mercedes was and is his best friend. Somebody who he could talk to in confidence about Boys, fashion…secrets. They could have a laugh together and then they'll stick up for each other._

_But when Mercedes wasn't there that day, Kurt got the following:_

_-Slushed._

_- Punched In The Face._

_-Pushed On The Floor ._

_-Got His Bag Ripped._

_-Then, Dumped Into The Dumpster._

_Kurt wept silently as he lay in the schools trash, could this day possibly get any worse?_

_Then a head peeped over the dumpster, grinning at his bruised face._

"_I've got something for that y'know?" _

"_What?" Kurt wondered as he got up then he stared at this man's face. "Oh My God!" Kurt shouted as his hand covered his face. "I saw you at the funeral, I saw you when I was eight…Oh God, Oh God." Kurt panicked. It was the same Man. He didn't look like he aged a minute from when he was eight, but he did change the red bow tie to a blue one._

"_Calm down," His English voice whispered. "I'll help you out." He handed Kurt his hand and took him to the Blue Police Box. _

"_It- It's that box." Kurt said as gobsmacked as he touched the deepest blue wood, wood? The man or as he likes to be called The Doctor, opened the doors to see another world. _

"_Shittttt…." Kurt mumbled as he gazed around the golden room._

_He stepped lightly on the dirty cream/ grey stairs to something in the middle. It looked like a control panel on a glass floor however underneath it, holes in the dried up dirt coloured floor had wires racing underneath them to the controls. A shimmer of a lighter turquoise colour pulsed in the glass of the heart of control and the lights under the glass floor. Stairways leading into dark corridors left right but not centre. Wires dangled from the centre of the roof, they must have something to do with the controls. Holes that looked like windows were dotted small and big in random lines all over the walls, a bigger window thing was by the Police Box Like Doors. Two seats were placed on the outside of the controls._

_The Doctor smiled warmly at his reaction._

"_Your mother did the same when she first stepped in here." He told him. Kurt shook his head and pushed past The Doctor as he raced back out. He studied the box as he walked around it, wondering how on earth that massive room, fit in this tiny box._

"_Your mother did that too." He grinned as Kurt met The Doctor by the doors. _

"_This, that aint possible..." Kurt struggled for words. _

"_Sure it is." He opened the doors and ran inside, Kurt following slowly still shocked by the fact that it was bigger on the inside. _

"_Here drink this." He said as he shucked him a small test tube, it was a slimy green colour. Kurt almost dropped it but then stared at it in disgust. _

"_I'm not drinking that…" he told him._

"_Your choice but you dad is going to complain…" The Doctor shouted as he pushed and pulled the control and spun the scanner thing. _

"_What are you doing?" Kurt exclaimed as he the tube thing in the glass started to go up and down, up and down and then that wheezing noise from such a long time ago was back and he had an urge to grab onto something._

"_What the hell is happening?" _

"_Can't explain now, it's all wibbly and wobbly!" He called back to Kurt with _

_A cheeky smile. _

_Kurt wondered how his mom put up with him. _

_And then it stopped, everything stopped. Kurt looked up and stared at this man. _

"_Drink it." He told him as he pressed his lips. Kurt popped the lid open, the smell of egg overpowered his senses_

"_All of it." _

"_Yes." _

_Kurt glanced it over, then placed the glass to his lips and drank. Even though it smelted like egg, it tasted like candy. _

"_Now open the doors." Kurt slowly stepped to the doors and pushed them open. _

"_H-How?" he asked as he now was in his backyard. _

"_Time Travel, Space Travel they can happen." He grinned at him as The Doctor placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Till the next time." He smiled warmly as he patted his shoulder before walking back into the TARDIS. _

"_B-," then the wheezy noise came back "Bye." Kurt sighed. _

_16….Sweet Sixteen…..Hummel got Hammered. Yes he did, with his 'friends' from that glee club….School wasn't the best after that night. _

_He looked a mess, he felt a mess and he was a mess._

"_Kurt?" Miss Pillsbury asked as she approached him "I smell Alcohol, Kurt." She glanced over Kurt's sick and wondering eyes. "Are you alright?"_

"Oh Bambi...I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy..."

"Wh-,"

And this had to be the most embarrassing moment in his life, chucking up on a OCD person is not the best way to go…

_He was sent home and got a week of detention for coming school intoxicated._

_Kurt knelt by the toilet, clutching his week stomach and regretting what on earth had happened that night or this morning. Luckily his dad wasn't in. Unluckily, the school had called him and Mr Shuester drove him home with him nagging all the way about how he was always good etc etc. Couldn't Kurt do something without getting told off for it?_

_He heard a faint knock on the bathroom door as a face turned the corner. _

_Kurt chucked up again. _

"_Charming…" his face turned up at the sight of Kurt throwing up._

"_Is this a dream?" Kurt mumbled in between throwing up._

"_You wish kidda." He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bath. _

"_You're the Doctor." Kurt wiped his mouth as the corners of his lips turned up. _

"_Yes but not the one you're thinking of." _

"_Shame I Think I have alcohol poisoning.." Kurt Joked. "Why are you here?" _

"_Thought you might need attention." He paused " I also came to bring you this." This man passed Kurt a light blue box with a dark blue ribbon attached. "Happy 16__th__ Kurt Hummel."_

"_Thank-You, if you're wondering, I never intended to be here." Kurt thanked as he opened this box. A blue topaz stone locked in a silver holder attached to a silver chain which reflected the bathroom lights. _

" _It was your moms, I gave it to her when she was 16." The Doctor grinned at a past memory. "Then I found it around the TARDIS, I went to return it to her then when I saw her ill…." _

"_You saw her?" Kurt asked surprised, the Doctor's head peered down to his feet._

"_Yeah, she told me that I should have it, but I thought.." _

"_Get out." Kurt hissed at him, rage bubbling up inside._

"_Why?" _

"_Please, just go.." Kurt now crying in anger, The Doctor stepped up quietly, leaving poor Kurt and his lonely thoughts to himself as he sobbed by the toilet._

"So, yeah he walked out and I never saw him since last night." Kurt had explained to Blaine every detail and even repeating some of the facts twice but he was Blaine, the Newcomer.

"No, still don't get it." Blaine sighed as he followed Kurt into a room.

"Try to read it up…" Kurt smiled as he swaggered into the Library, which was also a swimming pool.

"What?" Blaine muttered confused. Why would you have books around water? They'll only get wet and smell all funny, he thought. The pool shimmered for attention….

"It's a swimming pool and a library." Kurt grinned as he took his grey pj top off.

"What you doing?" Blaine asked stupidly, he knew what he was doing, he just wanted to confirm.

"Swimming, you in?"

Blaine just stared at him speechless. Hoping that he would take them pants of too.

"Blaine it's your natural environment as a goldfish." Kurt laughed and Blaine he was doing the goldfish impression once more.

"C-course." He stammered as he took his dirty white top off. Kurt pencil jumped in the water with his pants on, (sad face) . He came to the surface with a gasp followed by a cheesy smile.

"Come on, you might dry out there!" He exclaimed as he wiped away a strand off chocolate hair from his face.

Blaine being simply wonderful in every way wasn't expected to do a cannibal in the water, splashing everyone and everything also drenching his pj pants…. **A/N yummm hot :D :D **as Blaine came to the top he shook his hair, pretty much like a dog.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned happily as he covered his face from the beads of water trying to blind him. Blaine smiled at Kurt's pain. "BLAINE!" Kurt exclaimed as he smashed the water with his arm making it go all over Blaine. Kurt gasped as he knew the consequences of his actions as Blaine's face went into 'oh no he didn't' smile.

"K, Hummel, you're going down." He smirked.

"No!" Kurt explained as he dodged his first wave of water. Kurt splashed him hard as another wave from Blaine splattered across his face.

"Alright boys, Kurt won, now you want to go see worlds?" The Doctor shouted over the noisy teenagers.

"Wait worlds?" Blaine said as he wiped his eyes from the excess water.

"Or the past or future, your choice, oh it's been a long time since I said that, usually I take myself to were ever I want but it's your turn." Kurt glanced over the Doctor with mischief in his eyes.

"Where would you recommend?"

The Doctor clapped once, spun on one foot and made his way to the controls.


End file.
